When True Love Stops Itself
by Paoshirou Hoshi
Summary: Taichi likes a guy but he is in a relationship with Sora... Or was. What is he gonna do if his girlfriend turned ex- prevents him from pursuit of true love and has help from her friend who happens to like his new crush too?
1. Procrastination

A/N: Another Taishirou, because we need more of 'em! Yaoi this time.

Chapter one: Procrastination

¤Taichi POV¤

I let the water from the shower run down my sun kissed body. I don't usually take this long to wash up after training, but I was going to meet up with Sora afterwards, and while she's excited to see me since I put off any get-together outside school these past months, using soccer practice for the big game four weeks from now as an excuse... Yeah~ I'm not looking forward to it for several reasons.

_Don't get me wrong, Sora's great, we've been friends since diapers._ She's, like, one of my best friends. Probably the first one. We have a picture on each of our family album of when we were two, in the park wading at a kiddie pool with myself wearing trunks and Sora just a short with nothing hiding the top.

_Not that there was anything to hide that time._

Anyway, back to Sora. She's a great person, not as crazy as others (_Hi Miyako-chan._) Not too girly (_'Sup Mimi?_), and I already mentioned her being my bestfriend (_uh, should I be saying hi to Yamato, too?_) She's also great and supportive, and while she is also quite the nagger, she's a great listener. And I do love her, even now. Sora's not really why I'm not looking forward to the meeting.

Okay. It is HER why I'm procrastinating, but it's not because of her.

And here comes that saying 'It's not you, it's me.' _But IT IS ME!_ Sora's amazing and all that, I get lots of playful death threats from guys in my team, even in her tennis team for being her boyfriend. And she's everything a guy could want. She's the perfect girlfriend.

_But she's not my perfect man._ You'd have to be a man to be that, and while Sora's chest isn't as big as Mimi-chan's, she is still very much female...

Agh. You didn't get it? Or are you in-denial like I am? Fine. Here it is. I've realize... I'm bi.

_Wow. We're all still here? I thought a meteor would've crash into earth and destroy us all._ I mean, come on, who would have thought that I'm b... I'm stalling the explanations, aren't I?

Well, like I already said, I still love her. If it's Sora, hey, I am so MAN for her. But I'm more gay for... Erm, uh... A cute... Um... Awesome, smart... Uh... Logical... Uh, level-headed... What else? He's...

KOUSHIROU IZUMI!

_Gah! Who said that? Me? Oh right. I'm still in my own head. Wow. I finally got to embrace that thought process after months of being in-denial. Well, there you have it, though. _The ever studly Taichi Yagami is straight-up gay (A/N: Wow. Biggest oxymoron right there) for his male friend, Koushirou Izumi. Don't understand how? Well, guess how I feel! How could I have fallen for Kou-kun (I'm giving him a nickname now? Wow. I am so screwed.) and fallen out of love for Sora? But how could I not? If you were caught in that one life-changing (or preference changing anyway) moment that month, you wouldn't be able to get the genius off your mind either, guy or not, and now that I feel this way about him... Well, I'm glad no one else was caught in that moment with him! How about that? I liked Sora for years before I started acting upon it and getting her for myself just early last year, and I liked Koushirou for like, what? Four months and I'm already neck-deeped into him that I want him for myself NOW... _Five minutes ago, though, officially-speaking._

_And I can't stay with Sora-chan, and I know it's a risk: Breaking up with her to pursue Koushirou? I don't even know if Koushirou is remotely gay! Let alone that he could like me back. Am I his type? And he could be asexual for all I know. But it's the right thing, Sora deserves better than that. She deserves someone straight, and whether I do deserve him or not, I want to get into Koushirou's pants._

_Did I really just...? Man, I am horny._

"Yagami! Get your butt off that shower room and get going! Don't be such a girl!"

I nearly slipped on my own feet. "Jeez Coach! What's with the heart attack?! I could've broken my neck then!"

"If you don't get out of there in five seconds, I'm breaking it for ya!"

Grumbling, I grab a towel, wrapped it aroud my waist and head out, ignoring coach and glancing at a nearby wall clock. Jeez, I still have time to get there without being late. So much for that idea...

"What on earth took ya, Yagami?"

I picked up my dirty clothes and grabbed my gym bag of the cleaner ones. I never did trust lockers since that incident in 4th grade.

"Yagami, I asked you a question."

I looked over my shoulder and shrugged. "Procrastination."

A/N: was that too short for anyone? It's only the first chap. R&R


	2. Not Easy

Chapter Two: Not Easy

¤Taichi POV¤

"Tai-koi! You're here!" Sora-chan got up from the bench she was sitting on, and she flew to me._ I mean that almost literally._ I was knock nearly off my feet!

"Whoa! Sora, take it easy!" My arms wrapped around her waist, more on instinct to regain momentum than anything else. "You nearly knock the wind outta me."

She just laughed. "Can you blame me? It took you long enough to get here!" _Not long enough, sadly._ "But at least you aren't late." _Yeah, about that..._

"Sora, we need to talk." _Wow. What's with the bold statement?_ Guess I really want to get this over with, and the direct approach is normally the best way to do it. Plus, I can use the excuse of the break up to crash the Izumi's to seek comfort and...

_Bad Taichi, bad! You are about to break a friend's heart! It's no time for fantasizing!_

_Sorry Yamato._

"Of course!" Sora beamed. I raise a brow. _Is that suppose to be the standard reaction?_ I always thought it was 'what about?' or if they sense a problem, 'Is something wrong?' or 'Is everything okay?' if they already know something's off. "It's been awhile since we got to actually talk." _Oi._ I mentally face palmed. _Was that what she was getting at? Sora is a lot more observant than that! What gives? She is not making this easy._ "The last time we got real time for ourselves was about four months ago, then you got busy!" She chuckled. "Which I find funny, because you usually whine to me about spending time together and I say I have homework, and you don't care a bit for that." _Man, why is she so babbly today?_ Or has she always been like this and I was just too focus on being in love with her that I hadn't notice?

Well, Koushirou always did say I usually miss the important details... _Wow. I can't go through a minute without letting him in my thought pattern._

Taking a sit on the bench. She patted the space beside her. With a forced smile, I sat down reluctantly. Sora beamed at me and brought out a bento of my favorites. I groan inwardly. While I appreciate the _oh-so-girlfriend act_, I think that not only is she making this less easy, but she is also making this rock-hard! I take the bento politely and ate it in a regular pace. Sora watches me with bright eyes, I try avoiding it by watching the swans over at the pond infront of us. Which did not make things easier. Two swans had their necks intwined in a heart form, and I swallow. The scenery is romantic, really, no wonder Sora chose this spot. It almost screamed 'You cannot possibly ever think of breaking up!'_ Too bad I am._ And it's natural that I tense up a bit when she hugs my arm, like usual.

_Only now I wish it was Koushirou..._

I sigh, with that thought, I slip my arm out of Sora's hold.

She looks alarmed, "Koi? Is everything all right?" _Sure, now she got it right._

"Sora, I meant... We need to talk. As in, you know, talk." I put emphasize on the word, looking straight at her now. And I think she's sensing the seriousness because, you know, she sighs and tears her gaze away from me.

"Tai-koi, I know what you meant the moment you said talk," _you did, huh?_ Well, like I said she was observant. Maybe she just dreaded it as much as I did and tried to negate it. This was never easy to talk about.

"Sora, listen,"

"No, Taichi, you listen. I know... It has been awhile since we got intimate, and that leads your mind to many sorts of odd ideas."_ Yeah, no chiz._ "But Tai-koi, I... I'm really not ready for this step of our relationship."

She lost me a bit at that one._ Step, huh?_ Well, it is a step down so I guess it is counted as a step, plus, most first relationships go through that. And no one can ever be ready for that. "I understand, Sora, it's hard. But it's for the best..."

Sora looks at me incredelously, "Best? Are you serious, Taichi?! Control your hormones, baka!"

And now she has completely lost me. "Huh?"

"Taichi," Sora huffs indignantly. "I miss you as much as you miss me but..." _Um, Sora?_ I don't think we're on the same page at all anymore._ Where is she going with this?_ It doesn't even sound remotely like she's trying to convince me to not break up with her.

_Not that I think she could, though._

"But I'm not about to lose my virginity to you yet just for you to have a hold on me!"

_**FACE PALM.**_  
_**FACE PALM.**_  
_**FACE PALM.**_

_**OF ALL TIMES FOR HER TO LEAVE HER INTUITION AT HOME!**_

"I mean, yeah, I want to hold onto something, too. An assurance that you are mine and I am yours when we don't see but..."

This has to stop, I have to end this, right now. I hold her shoulder. "This is not about sex!" I don't even think I'm ready to do that to Koushirou! Forget that I don't think he's gay or that I have a shot, but I'm not even eighteen yet! Plus, do I even need to mention I had no clue how guys do it?

"Then what is it about?" Sora blinks in confusion. "You been acting strange the moment you arrive. Something must be wrong."

_At least she got that down._

"Sora... You might hate me for this but..." I sighed. "Don't be mad, okay? Or if that's too much to ask... Just... Hear me out, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Taichi... You're scaring me, what are you talking about?"

"Something's... Different about me. I... I've change, somehow... Is this making any sense?"

"Not one bit, no..." Sora managed to say in a squeaky frightened voice. She looked like a deer caught in the heedlights, and I own the car.

I heaved a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Sora. I... I can't keep this up, it's unfair to keep doing this to you..." I look at her as she shudders. I see tears in her eyes. "You deserve to be treated right." I reach to catch a tear but Sora grabs my wrist with a desperate grip.

"Who is she?"_  
Wait. She? Oh no, don't tell me... Please don't let it go there...  
_"Who did you cheat me with? WHO FORCED YOU TO KNOCK HER UP?! I WILL MAKE SURE SHE UNDERSTANDS YOU ARE MINE!"  
_Agh. And it went there. Isn't this hard enough already?_

This is gonna get worse before it even progresses to get remotely good. "I love you, Tai-koi! I don't care if you did what you did! Love is all about taking the pain with the pleasure, right? I want to take it all for you! (A/N: That was not how I planned to word it! The story wrote itself! Swear! I'm no gutter dweller!) I don't want to let you go, whoever this girl is, please... I won't allow her to take you fro-"

"I'M BI! I LIKE A GUY!"

Sora stops her babbling but her mouth remains open as she opts to gape at me. _Well, fanastic._ I screwed up because that might not be the best way to break it to her... Or break up with her. Then again, let's be honest, there really is no best way, let alone easy, to say _'It's over. _"You... You're... What?"

"Erm, I'm bi? As in, I like... Both girls and guys?" _Or one guy, really._

Sora sputters and chokes on a sob, like her mind couldn't easily process the idea of me being bi, or liking guys, whatever. Well, I didn't exactly accept the idea readily either. "No."

I blink. "Huh? Sora?"

"NO! I AM NOT LOSING YOU TO ANYONE, MOST ESPECIALLY NOT TO A BOY I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

_Erm, so you're saying it's cool if it's a boy you do know?_ I decided it was best not to voice that obnoxious question. (A/N: Nice use of Obnoxious, Tai) "Look... Sora, I didn't mean for this to happen. It just kinda... Did." I told her, putting the unfinished bento aside. **UNFINISHED**. It seems like the impossibles are happening today: [**1]Taking a long showers instead of taking a hot bath, [2]Being on time for a meeting, [3]Sora leaving her intuition at home, [4]Breaking up with Sora when I always thought I had more potential of being the dumpee between us, [5]Unfinished Bento when I'm around.** I even finish mom's pathetic excuse for bento lunch whenever she does make 'em. "Don't take it the wrong way, I still love you, but... This guy, he's amazing."

Sora looks at me and I flinch at the bitterness. _Well, honestly, what did I expect?_ _How else was one gonna take this?_ I just thought it'd be different with Sora and I; we were best friends before anything else. "Who's the guy, Taichi? Are you gonna end up together after this?"

"No, I haven't told him anything yet..." I answer honestly._ But..._ "I don't think I should tell you who it is while you're mad at me," I know I owe her that much, but I'm not about to blow my chance with Koushirou, no matter how slim or how Sora puts a guilt trip on me. I'll just give it time before I act upon it.

_I'd give it a week._

_**Whack!**_

_Ow, Yamato!_

_Don't _Yamato_ me!_

_Okay, okay! Fine! Two weeks?_

_Try again._

_A month then._

_Good enough._

_Man, I didn't know a mind can bruise._

_It can't, baka. It's called a headache._

Sora heaved a sigh. "I suppose it doesn't make a difference at this point, if you tell me who it is or not,"_ It doesn't? What doesn't make a difference? Is that a good thing?_ I fidget nervously, waiting for what she'll say next. "There is no way I'm letting you go that easily! I will find out who you like, Tai-koi, and so help me if I have to give up my Crest," _Uh, Sora? We already did that? And why would you need to..._ "I will not let you have him or be with him! I will stop you from pursuing him!"

I felt like I've been burned by Piyomon's Magical Fire. "Sora! That isn't fair! I love him!"

"Fair?! What's fair! Was it fair for you to put off hanging out with me beyond the confines of school for months?! Was it fair that when you finally opt to see me, you break my heart?! Was any of that fair?!" She shrieked at me, I politely held back the urge to cover my ears. "YOU LOVE HIM?! DAMN IT, TAICHI, I LOVED YOU FIRST! YOU LOVED ME FIRST! You're not even sure if he loves you, whoever he is, and I'll make sure it stays that way!"

The next thing I knew, Sora threw her bento at me and with the leftover food falling to the ground turned on her heels and ran away from me. "Sora! Wait!" But she was long gone... Actually, no. I could've ran after her, and I would've been able to catch up. I'm not the soccer star for nothing. Thing is, I didn't really want to. Forget that she needed her space, I'm thinking about what she said about Koushirou and making sure it stays that way that he doesn't like me.

If it is that way. But I don't want to hope.

The thing is, I believe her. Why would Kou-kun like me? I'm a dumb jock who can't even stay straight long enough to keep a girlfriend when I just got one. But I don't want to give up without trying. I want to know if I do have a chance.

Problem is, I can't even seek comfort from Koushirou without making sure Sora doesn't find out. But damn, do I want to see him. I guess it can't be helped, I still need to talk to someone about this. I pulled out my phone while picking up the bento.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yamato? It's Taichi. Can I come over?"

"Sorry man, I'm on my way to Koushirou's now with Jyou-sempai for some tutor in calligraphy and..."

THAT'S IT! If I go to his place with other guys, Sora wouldn't know which he was! Just what the doctor ordered! And Jyou's a future doctor XD

"Cool. I need practice on my call-watcha-ma-call-it, too. I'm on my way!"

"Whoa! Oh no you don't! You can't just-"

Yamato pauses as I suddenly come face to face with Jyou and him.

"Crap."

I grin. Yamato scowls. Jyou face palms.

"Taichi, whatever you got to say to me better be good or so help me, I am showing the whole class the pictures of Koushirou-kun and yourself during our boys night four months ago!"

I wince. Meaning Sora will know, so I really got to spill everything cause that's the only thing considered 'good' for Yamato. But _**he**_ can't know...

"Then I suggest you tell Koushirou we'll be a tad late."

My two friends made a look at me.

This day is not an easy one,

"Is that Sora-chan's bento?"

Nope, NOT EASY, at all.

¤End of POV¤ -  
A girl leads Sora to her pink room and lets her cry into her pink Hello Kitty Pillow as she cries her tears away. She sat beside, waiting, even though all she wants to do today is go see Koushirou and flirt.

"I need him! I have to get him back! I have to!"

The girl frowns. She knew Sora meant Taichi, him breaking up with Sora is all she understood so far. And she was ready to hit the damn lumox, she already found him irritating that moment four months ago, now he made her best friend cry. What is he playing at?

"Sora-chan I'm lost, how about you start from the beginning?" She said perkily but she didn't feel perky.

Sora took a breath. Before she explained. To say her friend is stun was an understatement. When Sora finish, her friend got on the most serious expression Sora has ever seen her have.

"I think I know who he likes, don't worry, I'll make sure he has zero chances with him and get you two back together. Just help me in return."

_If that's the only way for me to have Koushirou all for myself. _She thought.

A/N: There! That was longer than the first, wasn't it? Don't hate Sora. I don't think all girls would turn all desperate or helpless at a break up and consider being a tad psychotic or diabolical, but I think it can happen. Sora has the Crest of Love so once she understood that in the series she could feel love to great extremes and the pain that comes with it the same way. I do not want her mistaken as the enemy here, however, I might make her annoying. And if anyone cares, the real Yamato has no idea he's Taichi's conscience. Review and tell me your thoughts about Sora, the break up, the unnamed but obvious friend, and conscience Yamato, etc. I love to be praised but I'm more particular of your thoughts.

As a side note, in Japan, baka means something liken to idiot. In my country, it means cow. I know, right? What up with that? Does that mean cows are stupid? Let me ask my friend (sort of) Buford of Phineas and Ferb,

Buford: Man, this Cows are dumb

Pertaining to how cows can talk but only say moo. Who's the baka there?

And the

FACE PALM  
FACE PALM  
FACE PALM!

bit is not mine. It is by awesome author Cuore Ridente. Love her ficcs, especially Samson. That's where I got the bit.


	3. Seriousness

A/N: I am just gonna keep updating despite lack of reviews so I can finish at least one of my fics before the year ends and I can start with my YamaShirou!

Chapter three: Seriousness

¤Yamato POV¤

After Jyou sms Koushirou about being late, we went to get some ice cream, occupied a bench and Taichi explained himself. As soon as he started, I let my one scoop of vanilla flop down to Jyou's jeans, who was too busy staring at Taichi to complain, his own scoop hitting the ground; The first thing he told us was that he broke up with Sora. And that wasn't the big news yet.

Taichi sighed, he got up and walked away. We followed soon.

I really didn't know what to feel about that. On one hand, I guess I'll have to admit I'm a tad psyche. I mean, I liked her for awhile now, but I didn't want to cause my two best friends problems, so like always, I suffer in silence. But now, this means I had a chance to pursue her. Taichi was all for it, even went as far as saying he'd be rooting for me. On the other hand, Sora mustn't be psyched about this. If Taichi was a complete baka, and didn't break it to her gently...

"What's the real news?" Jyou's question broke me out of reverie. "What's so cumbersome that you feel the need to talk about it with us yet not Koushirou-kun?"

I been wondering that, too. Koushirou's a close friend to Taichi, even moreso than Jyou. So to tell him and not the red-head... I look to my best friend (I still question that sometimes) for an answer and I see him staring at Jyou like he sprouted two heads. Jyou waits patiently, as if Taichi needs time to get it out, when we both know Taichi is impulsive.

I rolled my eyes, obviously he doesn't know Taichi _THAT_ well. I cross my arms and give him one of my condescending looks. I really only look at him that way... And Daisuke, but he's Taichi's clone. It's like I invented these looks for him. "Cumbersome means troublesome, baka."

Taichi flushed. "I knew that!"

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" He huffed indignantly. "Seriously doubt this! I broke up with Sora cause I'm bi!"

_Seriously doubting it? Done and done._

Jyou gawks at him. I raise a brow. "... No, seriously, what's the news?"

Taichi follows my position and stares me down. "Who said I wasn't serious then?"

I wait for him to lose his guard, any false move to indicate that this was a joke... Full ten minutes past and none of us have moved an inch.

"Uh, guys? Are you just gonna stare each other down for the whole day?" Jyou grimaced. Then, he takes on a different look. All this I'm seeing in the corner of my eye. "Or, erm, is there another... Reason you are staring at Yama-cha... Yamato-kun, Taichi-kun?"

Taichi finally broke the eye contact, looking at Jyou like he's mad. I would, too, but I'm busy observing Taichi. "Are you crazy?! Me and Yamato?! NO WAY! I LIKE KOU-CHAN!"

_Kou... What? Did he just...?_ I gaped at Taichi now, a believer. _Whoa, what did I say about him being impulsive? Oh yeah, that he was._

"You Serious?"

"As serious as I ever was since Agumon turned into Skullgreymon... In both times." Taichi swore, looking directly at me with wide unblinking eyes and a straight-lined mouth, if the statement wasn't enough to convince me, saying it with that look was.

And while I'm not a homophobe, I didn't know whether to punch him or laugh out loud. **TAICHI! GAY! AND HE LIKES KOUSHIROU, OF ALL PEOPLE.** Not that Koushirou isn't a cool guy, he's great, actually. But he wouldn't be my first choice for Taichi.

_But hey, as long as it wasn't me..._

"Well," I shrugged. "I guess this explains why you couldn't tell us with Koushirou,"

Taichi and Jyou blinks at me. "You mean... You're cool with this?"

"About your preferences? Dude, it's not my business if you like guys too. So long as you don't hurt yourself or anything, I can respect that." I shrugged. "But..." Before I could proceed with a word of caution to follow that assurance, Taichi grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up.

"You are the best, Yamato! I knew you'd understand!"

A vein popped in my head. "BAKA! BAKA! PUT ME DOWN! PEOPLE ARE LOOKING! TAICHI-BAKAYARO!" I kicked him, not caring where I hit. Taichi winces and put me down unceremoniously on my ass. I huffed indignantly and stood up, patting my jeans and glared at bystanders staring at me. "What?" They flinch and ran off.

"Ow! Did you have to hit that part?"

Jyou winces as I roll my eyes. "Your own fault. Dude, I'm straight but unlike you, I have troubles getting people to believe that." I snapped. "I need to give them more incentive to believe the claim."

Taichi scowled. "Can you blame them? I keep telling you to cut your hair."

Jyou and I stare at Taichi's big, wild, mop of hair pointedly.

"Look who's talking." I narrowed my eyes.

Jyou nodded. "You don't even follow us when we tell you that."

"At least I look manly with it." Taichi shrugged.

For once, I had nothing to say for counter... Taichi was a finer male specim- WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT THOUGHT I WAS GONNA COMPLETE?!

¤End of POV¤

¤Jyou POV¤

I frowned at the situation. As if it wasn't bad enough that Taichi has broken up with Sora, therefore giving Yama-chan not only an incentive but a go signal to go after the sun-haired beauty, now he tells us it's for the reason that he is bi. I don't quite believe him saying he likes Koushirou-kun. It is probably a cover-up, because Yama-chan are known to be the best friends and it is more believable that he would be crushing on him. He says he doesn't want to tell Koushirou because he is the one he likes, sure, but what's with the hug in public? And swinging around?_ Please._ He'll probably ask Yama-chan's help to get the red-head when in reality he will tell the computer whiz and then it reality it will be Koushirou-kun's he'll really be asking for.

If anyone wonders why this concerns me, it is because I am gay and have a thing for Yama-chan. _If the -chan isn't already any indication..._

I don't really think that I can win the beautiful blond over but if he's single like me, preferrably forever, then we'd always be in sync and that's enough. But now here comes Taichi... _Man, I'm pathetic and Taichi's... Well, better for him in comparison to myself._ My life is so screwed up. But honestly, it's my life. What else did I expect?

Yama-chan was currently staring at Taichi with wide eyes after a comment he made about looking manly. _Kinda ironic to say that, despite the truth of it._ I cleared my throat. "Yamato-kun... You were saying something?"

He blinked those beautiful eyes before looking at him. It took some practice for me to make sure my legs won't turn jell-o whenever he looks my way until after I'm away from him. "H-huh? Remind me again, Jyou?"

He forgot the honorific. But somehow, I like it. Doesn't it mean that if you drop honorifics then you're considered to be real close? Or got good intimacy? Or chemistry? Or... Or... Or it could just mean he doesn't think highly of me despite me being older.

_I believe that's most likely._

"You were saying you respect Taichi-kun's preferrences, then you said 'but...' then kinda left it hanging."

Yama-chan nodded and seemed to get back to his normal self. _Well, the self not staring at Tai-kun._ The Digidestined were never known to be normal. I'm as normal as they come. I am plain and that is why Yama-chan will never see me as anything but.

"Yeah, I was saying what are you gonna do about Mimi?"

Taichi cocked his head. "What about her?"

"Um, well, she likes Koushirou-kun, too." Yama-chan points out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned and walked backwards. I resisted the urge to tell him to stop or he might hurt himself. I'd just get an eye roll for that.

Taichi stares at him like he grew a second head "Mimi?! No way, they got nothing in common! I don't think Kou-kun would ever be Mimi-chan's first choice." He shook his head._ Hmm, incredelous..._ _But not jealous?_

"Kinda like what I was thinking of how I wouldn't think Koushirou-kun would be YOUR first choice, gay, bi, or not," I tried to draw out a reaction out of him, something to indicate this was a cover up. But he must have caught on as he is only cocking his head at me in confusion.

"How could we not look good together?" There's that mischievous, cocky grin of his. "I mean, come on, I'm hot, and he's sexy."

Yama-chan shivers, "D-dude, I accept who you are, but I am just getting used to it, don't creep me out." Taichi just laughs. "By the way, Jyou-kun, what about you?"

"Huh?"

He rolls his eyes. I love it when he does that, even if it is because I annoyed him. "I mean what do you think of Taichi being bi?"

Oh wow, I was never ask of my opinion before. I never even so much as just blurt it out, as Yama-chan so oftenly does, I didn't think they mattered. _Yeah, I have high regards to myself, don't I?_ "Well, love is love, so that's that. Besides, I... I'd be a hypocrite if I said I disapproved."

On cue, the two stared at me wide-eyed, mouth open. "You're bi?!"

"Gay, actually."

"Well... Why haven't you told us?!" Yama-chan demanded. "I mean, it can't be because you were ashamed if you let it out so easily just then!"

Why was he upset?

Taichi shrugged. "Well, he probably took the oppurtunity seeing as I have come out of the closet, he might as well..."

Yama-chan shook his head. "You could've said it to me earlier, at least. I mean, after what I went through to hook you up with someone."

"The topic never came up, and you didn't ask."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Sure Jyou~ Like it's daily conservation to say 'hey how's the weather? Hey, she looks hot. Oh, or do you prefer the masculine types?' Why on earth would I ask that?"

I rub my head sheepishly. "Uh... Because I spend most of my time hanging out with you than finding a girlfriend?" I say this to try and hint my feelings to no avail.

"Please, just because a guy spends more time with another guy compared to girls or a girl, doesn't mean he's gay." Yama-chan thankfully turned a looked forward.

"Yeah, it could just lead to that, possibly." Taichi nodded, walking between us and I had to glare at the sun to avoid glaring at him.

"Yeah, it cou- No! That wasn't my point! I- Oh forget it." Yama-chan sighed. Actually, Taichi was right about that. "Is anyone straight anymore?"

Taichi suddenly lets out an excited yelp. "Hey! We're at his apartment building! Come on! We probably kept him waiting long enough!" He made a dash to get to the other side from the crosswalk as the sign said 'Don't Walk' so Yama-chan and I had to wait for traffic to go down.

"You could've told me, Jyou."

I looked at Yama-chan. "What?"

"You could've told me you were gay," he still looks upset at me. Why is that? "When you told me I could trust you, when I was agonizing over Sora... You should've thought that you could trust me, too."

"Yamato, I..."

And of course the sign said 'Walk' and Yamato moved on, as if we weren't talking at all. I sighed and followed.

We made our way to the stairs as Taichi was impatiently waiting, and I'm wondering if he really did like Koushirou, he would'nt be patient enough to wait for us. Now it could either be because we are the ones originally going over to the genius's place...

_Or it's Yama-chan's attention he really wants._

When we got up to the floor of our friend, Yama-chan stopped as he bumped into Taichi, who had stopped, and I bumped Yama-chan... Sort of on purpose.

"Agh. Taichi, what...?" Yamato trailed off as he peered over Taichi's shoulder, I peered through his and saw two familiar females infront of Koushirou's door: Mimi and Sora.

Both glares at Taichi. But only Mimi spoke. "He is mine, Taichi. So don't even think about going after him."

Taichi looks shock at first then angry. "Oh yeah? He's yours? Last time I checked, he didn't seem interested in dating."

"Well, if he was, I have a better chance than you!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"That's a sucker bet, and you're the sucker!"

I got in the way, putting my palm flat on their chest... Well, Taichi's. "Calm down, you two, we don't want to make a scene now do w-"

I trailed off as the door opened to reveal our red head friend.

"Way to not make a scene, Jyou." Yamato sighed lowly.

"I thought I heard voices, erm... What are you all doing here?" He looked at all of us from side to side. "Yamato-kun? I thought only you and Jyou were coming."

Yamato sighed. "Yeah~ we thought that, too. Can we come in anyway?" A quick glance to Sora. "All of us?"

"Sure, just a nano, too. I think mom made too much again. Come in," Koushirou simply smiled politely, for once oblivious. Oblivious to the Seriousness of the situation he is somehow tangled up in, and if Taichi wasn't lying about crushing on him and it wasn't a cover-up (hopefully) then he could very well be the cause of it all.

A/N: Poor Jyou, he really doesn't know Taichi well if he thinks the leader could come up with such a twisted plan. Oh well, R&R!


End file.
